Clouds in My Coffee
by Nymph Nif
Summary: TRADUÇÃO. Festas como essa são para bebidas sem nome e pessoas sem rosto, pensa Sirius, e para deixar o mundo um pouco de lado, então eles podem fingir que ele não existe.


**N/T: Esta é uma tradução autorizada da fanfic escrita pela Lady Bracknell à pedidos da Yuufu. Eu não gosto de traduzir títulos, mas, ao pé da letra, Clouds in My Coffee seria Nuvens em Meu Café, ok? Para quem quiser ler o original em inglês, tenho ele em meus favoritos. De qualquer modo, como presente de Valentine's Day, segue a tradução:**

**Disclaimer: Qualquer coisa que você reconhecer saiu da grande mente de JK Rowling e, portanto, eu não reivindico nada.**

**N/A: Para Kileayia, que queria um Sirius/OC do capítulo Hattie Partridge de _Disaster_. O título e várias frases (devem estar óbvias quais) foram tiradas de _You're So Vain _de Carly Simon. Espero que ela não se importe em emprestá-las para mim e, se você não tem um exemplar, vá e compre um agora ;).**

* * *

Sirius toma um gole de sua vodka – ou o que quer que fosse o que ele estava bebendo.

Ela queima um pouco sua garganta e tem um leve gosto de batatas, mas está fazendo o seu trabalho, deixando tudo em um foco ligeiramente menor, retirando as bordas, e é disso que se tratam festas como aquela: bebidas sem nomes e pessoas sem faces, música, alta e monótona; suprimindo os sons da morte, então, por um momento, todos podem acreditar que ela não existe.

Não está sendo uma festa ruim, para coisas impulsivas. Mais pessoas apareceram do que ele lembra de ter convidado, mas é sempre assim, ultimamente.

Seus amigos o tinham abandonado. Remus está deprimido, Peter está sob a mesa, resmungando quietamente para si e, _claro,_ James não viera, pois ele e Yoko estão fora, fazendo coisas de casamento – organizando a disposição de lugares à mesa, ou arrumando crisântemos, ou o que quer que eles estivessem fazendo por meses. Ele jura que tinham sido feitos mais planejamentos para aquele casamento do que para última invasão à fortaleza dos Comensais da Morte.

Pela última meia hora, ele ficara preso em uma conversa com duas garotas – Veronica e Lucy, ele pensa que seus nomes são, apesar de que, para ser sincero, ele não está inteiramente certo. Quando elas se apresentaram, ele não estava realmente ouvindo, e às vezes ele dá às garotas nomes que acha que deveriam ter em vez de lembrar aqueles que as mãe delas lhes deram, o que o deixara um pouco perdido em momentos cruciais em várias ocasiões.

Veronica ri, meio falsamente, e Lucy toma um gole de cerveja, admirando-o como se esperasse que dissesse algo. Ele não se importa, então apenas toma um gole de o que quer que seja e esboça um sorriso de boca fechada.

Não é que elas fossem feias. Veronica tem um cabelo louro-escuro que está artisticamente acumulado no todo de sua cabeça, grandes olhos castanhos, e Lucy é bonitinha – toda cheia de bochechas rosadas e batom cereja, mas ele não pode alegar que qualquer uma delas esteja realmente chamando sua atenção. Elas continuam uma espiando a outra, olhos se arregalando, e ele tem a impressão de que elas só estão falando com ele, flertando com ele, porque ele é Sirius Black.

Em outros tempos, isso não teria importado – ele teria bem e verdadeiramente se aproveitado de qualquer poder que seu nome antigo trouxesse, mas, agora...

Ele não está com ciúmes de James e Lily, não é isso. Mas, quando eles estão juntos, é como se o mundo parecesse um lugar melhor para eles – e não é como se ele quisesse se acertar com alguém, porque ele não pode imaginar nada pior – ele preferia arrancar os olhos com sua varinha – mas ele gostaria de saber, ao menos um pouco, como aquilo era, estar na presença de alguém que fizesse a escuridão desaparecer.

E Veronica e Lucy – Violet e Lydia? – nunca serão garotas assim, ele sabe disso e, de repente, encontra-se um pouco entediado pela atenção que recebe.

Ele escaneia a sala. No canto, o casal que assombrara Remus estava realmente empolgado, e ele se pergunta se eles precisam de um feitiço de água gelada. Afinal de contas, ele havia se preparado para as batatas fritas no tapete e para a cerveja nas paredes, mas existem algumas manchas que ele acha melhor evitar.

Próximo a eles, há um casal que estivera no ano anterior a eles, lufanos – ele lembra que um deles fora goleiro no time de quadribol e impedira James de pontuar, uma vez. James reclamara dele por dias, até que Peter mostrasse que era bom ter um oponente decente ao menos uma vez, não era? James aceitara o argumento, encurralara o rapaz no corredor e apertara a sua mão – ele parecera completamente confuso com isso, mas fora bastantemente cordial ao mesmo tempo.

Sirius pergunta-se por que parece como anos atrás, décadas até, que quadribol era a coisa mais importante do mundo.

Seu olhar continua pela sala, repara em rostos em níveis variados de familiaridade – então algo – alg_uém_ chama-lhe a atenção.

Susan Dixon.

Ela tinha mudado um pouco – seu cabelo costumava ser longo, agora bate nos ombros, forma ondas, e seus delicados traços faciais aparecem por debaixo de uma longa franja – mas, com certeza, é ela. Ela parece mais durona, também, seus braços estão tonificados embaixo de uma camiseta preenchida em cada centímetro, e ela está parada com todo o peso em uma perna só, um desafio para o mundo chegar e arriscar, se achar que é bom o bastante.

É bem a cara dela, pensa ele, e, por um instante, seus olhos não se movimentam.

Ela o pega observando, encontra seu olhar e ergue uma sobrancelha, ele sorri involuntariamente e volta a atenção para as duas garotas com quem ele está conversando – Verity e Louise, ou o que diabos fossem os nomes delas.

Uma deles está dizendo algo – algo sobre a história desatualizada do _Profeta Diário_, o escândalo dos funcionários do Ministério afetados pela maldição Imperius. Ele sorri, mas não escuta, pois não é nada que ele já não tivesse ouvido antes e, de qualquer modo, elas pegaram os detalhes completamente errados.

Pelo canto do olhos, ele pode ver Susan Dixon o observando, e o sangue acelera em suas veias.

Ela está com uma garota de cabelos negros que ele pensa que reconhece da escola, mas não pode exatamente encontrar um nome. Uma amiga? Ele se pergunta. Facilmente despachável para que eles pudessem ficar sozinhos?

Louise diz algo e Verity responde, deixando um silêncio para ele participar se quiser, mas ele nem se incomoda em apenas sorrir como resposta, desta vez. Pelo menos não para elas. Ele esboça um pequeno sorriso para si mesmo, a causa sendo a garota de cabelo castanho-acinzentado e expressão intrigante.

Ele quer olhar de novo, olhar para Susan, ver se ela ainda está olhando para ele, mas não ousa por medo de o que seus olhos podem entregar.

Mas a coisa que seus olhos podem entregar não o impede de soltar algum flerte para Verity, fazê-la soltar risadinhas, mesmo ele começando a achar a risada dela um pouco irritante, e ela dá um passo a frente, possessivamente, justamente como ele esperava que ela fizesse, agora ele não pode resistir.

Ele levanta o olhar, ignorando a garota em sua frente completamente, encontrando os olhos de Susan.

Ela mantém o olhar por um segundo, apenas tempo o suficiente para ter certeza de que ele não irá desviar sua visão, então seus olhos iniciam uma longa e lenta varredura por seu corpo. Ele segue o olhar até que ele repousa em seu estômago, então observa a expressão dela, o sorriso aparecendo em seus lábios ligeiramente partidos, o sempre tão sutil estremecimento de reflexão em suas sobrancelhas, por trás da franja.

Seus olhos sobem novamente, encontrando os dele, e ela ergue uma sobrancelha, observando-o observá-la o torturando. A expressão dela é apenas um pouco provocante, e ele sabe que ela sabe disso, então sente algo que não sentira por um bom tempo:

Divertimento.

Susan Dixon está crescida, e é mais que um desafio.

Por um segundo, ele se pergunta se deveria encontrar Remus, contar a ele que ela está aqui e observá-lo desabar em pedaços, mas, por algum motivo, o pensamento não é particularmente atraente e ele se encontra consumido pela preocupação irracional de que, no instante em que qualquer outra pessoa descobrir que ela está aqui, aquilo estará acabado, o que quer que aquilo fosse.

Lucy/Lydia/Louise coloca a mão em seu braço – provavelmente para tentar conseguir sua atenção, pensa ele, e ele dá as costas para ela, apesar de que seu coração está ainda menos ali do que estivera no minuto anterior. Ele lhe joga uma frase de dispensa, uma que já tinha usado em dúzias de garotas para um grande efeito, e, previsivelmente, ela solta risinhos e seus dedos se fecham em seu braço com mais força. Veronica/Verity/Violet a fuzila com o olhar, e ele quer dizer para ela não se preocupar, pois não tem o menor interesse na amiga dela, mas ele não diz.

Susan fita a mão em seu braço e sorri – seus olhos dançando da mão para o olhar dele e voltando. Ela ergue as sobrancelhas em indagação, 'você está..?', e ele balança a cabeça –

Ela ergue a sua e lhe dá um meio-aceno como resposta, os cantos de sua boca se movendo em um sorriso, mas não o concretizando – e minutos se passam, mas o olhar dela permanece preso ao seu, e ele não pode tolerar desviar o olhar por medo que do que possa perder.

Há dúzias de pessoas na sala, música alta, conversa; mas, naquele instante, com os olhos de Susan Dixon nos dele e o dele nos dela, tudo desaparece ao fundo, na além de cores apagadas e sons indistinguíveis, e é como se eles fossem as únicas duas pessoas ali, com a névoa do restante em seus pés.

A amiga de Susan cutuca seu braço com o cotovelo e Susan sorri fracamente e desvia o olhar.

A música do WWN muda – eles estiveram ouvindo música trouxa a noite inteira, pois, atualmente, não está muito na moda gostar da mesma coisa que os maníacos puro-sangue que apenas ouvem música bruxa, e as festas de Sirius Black não são nada se não atuais – e, por um segundo, ele quer rir, pois não consegue acreditar no que está acontecendo.

_Dum de dum de dum_

Ele olha por cima do ombro de Veronica para encontrar os olhos de Susan fixados em si novamente, sua boca se entortando em um sorriso que é tão bonito quanto ele lembra, só mais sexy do que ele pensou que fosse possível.

_Dum de dum de dum_

Ele não tem certeza de como, mas ele sabe que ela está pensando exatamente a mesma coisa que ele, e que, se ele se aproximar, ela dispensará a amiga e aceitará sua oferta de escapar para tomar um ar fresco lá fora.

_Dum de dum de dum_

Sua amiga diz algo para ela e, por um segundo, os olhos dela deixam os dele enquanto ela responde, mas então eles estão de volta, cheios de promessa e, enquanto seu coração ecoa a linha de baixo, ela o encara com um olhar sedutor por debaixo da franja.

Os acordes de piano entram, ela se rende em um meio-sorriso momentaneamente, e então, enquanto ele observa, a boca dela dubla as palavras da música, seus olhos nunca deixando os dele.

_You walked into the party, like you were walking onto a yacht….(Você chegou na festa, como se estivesse entrando em um iate…)_

Ela dubla perfeitamente, tempo perfeito, ele desvia o olhar e ri, então encontra o olhar dela novamente, porque nada no mundo poderia manter seus olhos afastados dos dela. Ela continua dublando as palavras, mantendo seu olhar como prisioneiro por um segundo –

_Your hat strategically dipped below one eye, your scarf it was apricot. __(Seu chapéu estrategicamente inclinado sobre um olho, seu cachecol era damasco.)_

_You had one eye in the mirror, as you watched yourself gavotte. __(Você tinha um olho no espelho, enquanto se observava dançar gavota.)_

_And all the girls (E todas as garotas) – _

Os olhos dela saltam para Veronica e Lucy, mas ela não para de dublar as palavras, e sua sobrancelha se curva em divertimento.

_dreamed that they'd be your partner….__(sonhavam em ser suas parceiras…)._

Ele abafa um riso, levanta os dedos até a boca para tentar evitá-lo, porque Veronica e Lucy estão agora com com expressões positivamente desnorteadas, mas ele não se importa.

_They'd be your partner, and__ (Em ser suas parceiras, e) –_

_You're so vain. (Você é tão vaidoso) –_

Ela revira os olhos dramaticamente com a palavra '_so_' (_tão_) e então encontra seus olhos, há divertimento e desafio neles, e ele acha a combinação completamente sedutora.

Ele se pergunta como é possível para ela ridicularizá-los – lo – com o arqueamento de uma sobrancelha e letras pop, mas ela consegue, e ele adora isso, então os olhos dela saltam para seus lábios, então voltam e, vagarosamente, ela ergue uma sobrancelha convidativamente –

"Com licença, senhoritas," diz ele.

Veronica e Lucy acompanham seu olhar, mas ele parte antes de elas descobrirem para onde ele estava olhando.

Quando Carly Simon chega ao final do primeiro refrão, Susan já despachara a amiga e eles estão do lado de fora, ar fresco batendo na pele, embaixo das estrelas. Ela repousa os ombros na parede, suspendendo uma garrafa de cerveja frouxamente com os dedos, e ele se enclina na parede próximo a ela, o tijolo entrando na pele de seu cotovelo. Por um instante, eles apenas escutam os sons da festa, Carly Simon cantando sobre nuvens em seu café, e ele apenas deixa seu olhar permanecer sobre o dela.

Os olhos dela se erguem até as estrelas e ela tira a franja dos olhos com os dedos.

"Não lembro de ter te convidado," diz ele, e ela volta a encará-lo através dos cílios e lhe oferece o primeiro vestígio de um sorriso desafiador.

"Um descuido seu, não ia dizer?" diz ela, ele ri.

Sim, pensa ele, muito descuido.

"Como eu deveria saber que você queria vir?" diz ele, apesar de que o que ele quer dizer é como ele deveria saber que ela tinha se tornado na mulher mais sexy que ele vira em um bom tempo, a única em eras a fazê-lo rir, a única na sala que ele pensou que era remotamente capaz de fazê-lo esquecer que por trás da porta estavam milhões de jeitos diferentes para ele se machucar.

Ela ergue uma sobrancelha, então ela ergue a garrafa de cerveja até os lábios, tomando um gole. Ele segue o contorno do rótulo da garrafa, observando ao que ela a abaixa novamente, pensando sobre o que dizer. "Vim com uma amiga," diz ela.

"Eu vi. Ela não ficará chateada com você por tê-la abandonado?"

Susan ri. "Nah," diz ela. "Hattie sabe como fazer a própria diversão."

"Sério?" disse ele, sorrindo levemente. "Ela parece o meu tipo de garota."

Susan suprime um sorriso e desvia o olhar para a parede, no final do jardim. "Ela não é," diz ela quietamente, então volta a encará-lo.

"Não?" O sorriso aparece de novo – ele pode vê-lo, na linha de seu queixo, perceber que requer esforço extra para ser suprimido, desta vez, e ele não pode resistir em soltar um sorriso de seus próprios lábios com o pensamento. "E você?" pensa ela.

"O que você acha?" diz ela.

Ele desce o olhar até o chão embaixo de seus pés, e é apenas quando ele os vê com os próprios olhos que percebe o quão perto seus sapatos estão, e percebe, por implicação, o quão perto eles estão também.

Ainda assim, ele se aproxima. "Não tenho certeza se posso dizer," diz ele, abaixando a voz um pouco para que ela tenha que se inclinar para ouvi-lo. "Nós não nos vemos por eras – não sei nem ao menos o que você têm feito deste então."

"Medibruxa," diz ela, dando de ombros. "Me mantém ocupada."

"Aposto que sim," ele responde.

"Não que eu ache, por um segundo," diz ela, sua voz tão baixa que _ele_ tem que se inclinar para ouvir, "que você esteja interessado nos contos de meu heroismo."

Ele ergue as sobrancelhas em protesto, mas sorri, também, porque ela está certa. Ele não chegou até aqui para uma pequena conversa. Ele veio para ver se ela poderia fazer o mundo desaparecer.

Ela se aproxima, encontra seu olhar com o mesmo ar convidativo que ela tivera antes, e é todo o convite de que ele precisa para avançar mais um pouco. Ela o encara, sorri um pouco e, de repente, ele está ciente de que seus quadris estão se tocando, que o braço dela está quase pressionado contra a sua lateral, e ele não notara porque sua mente, tudo, estava à mercê daqueles olhos.

Sua pulsação acelera e, quando ele se inclina, sente a respiração dela em seus lábios. Ele para por um momento, a um fio de cabelo, apenas para provar que pode, perguntando-se se ela irá se mover, ou esperar.

Ela respira de forma audível – surpresa ou antecipação, ele não pode dizer – mas ele gosta, não importando o que é, e aquilo o faz desistir e cobrir a boca dela com a sua.

Não é um beijo elegante, não há finura nele – suas bocas mais colidem do que se encontram, seus lábios se agarram, famintos, e suas respirações instáveis ecoam no ouvido dele –

Mas ele pressiona as costas dela na parede, a sensação é maravilhosa. Suas mãos se movimentam pela lateral do corpo dela até capturarem seu rosto, e ela derruba a garrafa que estava segurando. A garrafa se estilhaça em seus pés, mas ele mal registra o acontecimento, porque tudo com o que ele está preocupado é com os dedos que estão em seu pescoço, brincando com seu cabelo, os lábios junto aos seus –

É um instante antes de ele perceber que o mundo realmente _tinha_ se dissipado.

* * *

Quando ele acorda, ela já está vestida em seus jeans, está arrumando a camisa e, por um segundo, ele apenas observa. Com o cabelo caindo sobre o rosto quando ela abaixa o olhar e a luz matinal atrás dela, ela é completamente cativante.

Ao que ela passa a mão no cabeço para arrumá-lo e olha no espelho, percebe que ele está acordado. "Desculpa," sussurra ela. "Estava tentando ser quieta."

Ele se ampara em seus cotovelos e a encara. "Fico feliz que você não tenha sido," diz ele, e ela sorri.

Por um momento, nenhum deles diz nada, mas às vezes ele acha que o silêncio, a sensação que traz, se é estranha – ou, nesse caso, não palpável – se comunica de maneira não verbal. "Tenho que ir para o trabalho," diz ela.

"Ok," responde ele. "Eu te levarei por Floo – nós vamos sair."

Um sorriso meio torto percorre o rosto dela e, por um segundo, ele não pode entender a fundo o que significa. "Você não precisa dizer isso," diz ela.

"O quê?"

"Você não precisa dizer coisas que pensa que eu quero ouvir."

"Eu não – "

"Eu sei como você é," diz ela, "Eu sabia como você era na noite passada, e não me importei."

Ela sorri novamente e vira para a porta, para ir embora. Mas ele não quer que ela vá, então senta e captura sua cintura. Ela se vira, as sobrancelhas erguidas em surpresa, ou dúvida – provavelmente ambas, e então ele enlaça os dedos nos dela e a puxa de volta para si. Ela senta na beirada da cama, próxima a ele, e sussurra as palavras, "O quê?", os olhos dela em todo o seu rosto, tentando desvendar o que está vendo.

"Eu não sou sempre assim," diz ele.

"Não?"

"Não."

Ele segura o olhar, e desta vez eles _são_ as únicas pessoas na sala, mas é o mesmo setimento que ele tivera na noite anterior, como se todo o resto fosse plano de fundo, dissolvendo-se aos seus pés.

Parece uma eternidade que ela o encara, considerando suas palavras, então o canto de sua boca se curva em um sorriso. Ela captura seu rosto com a mão e o beija, uma vez, de maneira suave – bem mais suave do que ela fizera em todas as vezes da noite anterior – e diz, "Ok, então."

Ela levanta e o encara novamente, meio sorrindo, meio observando-o como se ela não pudesse exatamente decidir se ele fará o que diz ou se é apenas uma fala – mas o olhar dela diz que mal pode esperar para descobrir o que acontecerá.

Ela vai embora, e por algum tempo ele volta a dormir, então levanta, analisa o lixo em sua sala e vai para a cozinha para fazer uma bebida.

O mundo ainda é o mesmo, pensa ele, mas, de alguma forma, parece diferente.

Ele senta na mesa, sorrindo para si, e repara dentro de sua caneca. Há nuvens em seu café; pela primeira vez em sua vida, ele se pergunta se são sonhos.

* * *

**N/T: E então, o que acharam? Espero ter feito jus à grande one-shot que é essa daqui, com todo o realismo envolvente que ela passa. Se você gostou, deixe um comentário que eu o traduzirei com muito prazer para a autora ^^**

**N/A: Festa com sabor de maroto como recompensa para qualquer um que comentar ;).**


End file.
